1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cap adapted to being attached to a liquid container which receives viscous liquid such as cosmetic nail polish, correction fluid and so on and has on its tip portion an application tip body for applying the viscous liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is described a liquid container cap of this type in Japanese Utility Model Publication NO. 2521936 which comprises: a cap body, a housing portion defined inside a tip of the cap body via a partition member, a solvent-impregnation medium housed in the housing portion, liquid-flowing means provided almost centrally on the partition member for flowing the solvent out of the solvent-impregnation medium from the housing portion downwardly inside the cap, an opening/closing mechanism disposed downwardly inside the cap for opening/closing the liquid-flowing means, and energizing means disposed between the partition member and the opening/closing mechanism. When the cap is detached from the liquid container, the energizing means works to energize the opening/closing mechanism toward the liquid-flow closing position, as a result of which the solvent out of the solvent-impregnation medium is prevented form vaporizing and flowing out. On the other hand, when the cap is attached to the liquid container, the energizing means shrinks and moves the opening/closing mechanism toward the liquid-flow opening position, which allows the vaporized solvent out of the solvent-impregnation medium to flow out toward the application tip body of the liquid container, as a result, the application tip body is prevented from being dried up.
However, in such a conventional liquid container cap, since the opening/closing mechanism is composed of, in particular, through-holes and the like which communicate with the space where the application tip body of the liquid container is housed, in the cases where the viscous liquid springs out from the application tip body of the liquid container with the cap being attached thereto, the through-holes or the like are likely to be clogged with the viscous liquid and blocked up thereby.